D c40s01
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 39 Chapter 40 of 75 The Hedonist And The Ascetic chapter 41 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Pinkamena groaned as she threw her head back, then slammed her hooves down on the tabletop, glaring at the sheriff and making him quail back as Mayor Mare shrank down and tried to half-hide behind Celestia. It didn't help that both Luna and Scrivener were also here, looking less-than-thrilled with the Mayor and the sheriff: Celestia at least, seemed willing to give Pinkamena the benefit of the doubt, especially with Pinkie Pie backing up everything her darker twin said. "For the hundredth goddamn time, it wasn't me! Like sissy says, I've been here all day, every day... you can go ask the damn foals that threw up on me!" "How can we ignore the evidence? A pony that looks remarkably like you has been seen several times... once even recorded on camera, breaking and entering other businesses. In particular, candy and grocery stores, and helping herself to the food there." the sheriff said after a moment, straightening and trying to look serious: he was a tan, tall earth pony with a large golden mustache and a slicked back, sandy mane. Pinkamena only glowered at him, however, unfazed by his badge, his sternness, or anything else: it didn't help he kept half-hiding every time she became aggressive. "Yeah, in black and white camera recordings, that's real useful." Pinkamena muttered, reaching down and picking up one of the pictures they had brought. The demon grumbled under her breath: the only thing that had gone right with the 'interview' so far was that they had agreed to talk to her here at Sugar Cube Corners, and it was after hours. Not that she cared much about the business, but the last thing she needed was gossipy foals talking about how the big bad half-demon was arrested by the cops. "Besides, looks more like sissy. Right sissy?" "Kind of, but... it wasn't me either, you guys know that, right?" Pinkie Pie looked up worriedly, and the Mayor sighed as Celestia smiled supportively, before the brighter Pink Twin reached over and apprehensively poked at the picture. "But Lemon Drop can't even style her mane like that without like a bajillion-zillion bottles of hairspray and stuff..." "Thanks, Pinkie, really." Pinkamena grumbled, but then she nodded, reaching up and shoving her mane quickly up into a rough, bubbly mockery of her sister's... but the moment she let go, it spilled perfectly flat and straight again into a waterfall that once more half-covered her features, seeming to magically untangle itself. "See? Arrest sissy, she's a better suspect than I am." "Lemon Drop!" Pinkie Pie whined, and Luna giggled a little, then hurriedly looked serious again when all eyes turned to her for a moment before the bright pink pony asked incredulously: "Do you want me arrested?" But Luna only smiled kindly, leaning forwards and replying easily: "Nay, I simply think that it would be quite a sight to see them scrambling to find a way to keep thee in thy cell, and I am sure thou would do a wonder for all those prisoners. I am sure many of them have not had a party in years and years, after all." Pinkie Pie looked thoughtful at this, before the sheriff said dryly: "I'm not here to arrest anypony. We're just... having a talk, that's all, about these suspicious incidents. Incidents we're willing to say aren't thievery, but maybe just... vandalism, not worth real prison time, but more an apology and some fines to make up for what's happened. Maybe the charges don't even have to go on record if the guilty party comes forwards and agrees to some community service to help make up for things..." Pinkamena snorted at this, saying disgustedly: "You watch way too many cop shows. What, turns out that being sheriff just ain't all it was supposed to be and now you're trying to talk like the big colts do over in Manehattan?" The sheriff glared at her, and then Celestia held up a hoof, interrupting quietly: "Pinkamena, on your word. Did you do this?" "Ain't me." Pinkamena said firmly, looking up at Celestia and meeting her eyes fearlessly. "Come on, Princess Sunshine. You should know me better than that. I'm into violence and bloodshed... and while there is little better in this world than a good, properly-prepared meal, I ain't into sweets, or veggies. I'm into meat." The sheriff and the Mayor both winced, but Celestia only regarded the half-demon steadily before she nodded once and said quietly: "Then I'll vouch for her as willingly as my little sister and brother do. Pinkamena is a valued friend, and she has always been honest." Scrivener nodded as well, smiling as he reached up and gently touched the half-demon's shoulder, and she huffed and brushed this quickly off, glowering at him but still looking awkwardly touched by the show of support from the others around her before the sheriff sighed and nodded. "Alright, I guess... I don't have any further questions right now. But if anything comes up, you know where you find me. And if you don't have anything to do with this, you may want to consider locking your shop up tight. The thief is bold: waits for the business to be closed or the owner to leave for a little while, then goes right in through the front door." The half-demon only grumbled, slamming her hooves together as she muttered: "She's more than welcome to break in here and try her luck with me. I'll wrap her up in a pretty bow for you once I'm done with her." The sheriff grimaced at this, and then the Mayor stepped forwards, saying awkwardly: "There's also a small problem we need to discuss that I figured would be appropriate at this point and time... you have no birth certificate, no personal identification, you've never filed a tax return, and you don't have a business license..." "I have sharp teeth, large hooves, and I can kill you with my mind." Pinkamena threatened, pointing a hoof at her own head, and both the Mayor and the sheriff winced back before she grinned widely. "Okay, I can't do the last part. But I can break every bone in your body if I wanted to. I could, in fact, tear through a concrete wall to get to you to break every bone in your body if I wanted to." The Mayor swallowed slowly as the sheriff tried to steel himself, asking clearly: "Are you making a threat?" "Does that sound like a threat to anypony here? I'm just bragging a little about how strong I am." Pinkamena winked, then she leaned forwards and flicked the sheriff's hat off his head, making him wince and scurry to pick it up. "But sure, I'll make sure I get in to do that real soon." "You do understand what I'm saying, don't you?" the Mayor hesitated, then leaned forwards and said nervously: "I can't simply allow you to continue... doing business as you please here, without... well, any of the proper authority or forms. You need-" "Are you threatening to shut down this place? Now? Because, what, you think you can squeeze me into confessing for a crime I didn't commit?" Pinkamena asked incredulously, leaning forwards as Luna and Scrivener both glared, and Celestia pointedly, slowly stepped away from Mayor Mare and the sheriff, making them both quail a little: they felt like very small ponies faced against a group that was just waiting for an excuse to turn them into glue. "No. No, screw you! Sissy and I have worked our flanks off here!" "Understand where I'm coming from, we're... we're in the presence of the Baroness..." This excuse fell flat with the ugly look that the Mayor received from Celestia, and she shrank a bit before adding awkwardly: "I'm getting... a lot of pressure from the local businesses, who have already made reports to the barony-wide and Equestrian national government it's... it's out of my hooves, I can't turn a blind eye to this. I'm afraid I have no choice but to order..." She broke off at the horrible looks Pinkamena and Luna both gave her, as Pinkie Pie trembled a little, and she picked up weakly: "I... I mean, I have no choice but to ask politely that you cease business activities... I... I can at least allow you to continue to live here, but you can't sell your goods until you... have all the proper licenses." "A business license." Pinkamena said disgustedly, and then she snarled at them before hammering her hooves against the tabletop, leaning forwards as her red-rimmed eyes glowed like gemstones. "You goddamn crowbait. Maybe I should go out and vandalize every business out there. Maybe I should go glut myself on a little carnage." "I believe our business is done here." Celestia said shortly, looking moodily over at the Mayor and the sheriff before they could speak, and both ponies nodded awkwardly to the Baroness after a moment as she gestured cordially towards the door, but her eyes made it clear it was an order. Both the Mayor and the sheriff turned to hurry out, and Celestia lingered for only a moment before she said quietly: "I'm sorry, Pinkamena, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie only smiled faintly, some of the puff gone from her mane and tail, her color a little faded as she shook her head slowly, and Pinkamena only muttered and flicked a hoof, grumbling. "Doesn't matter. Get lost, Princess Sunshine. You too, Scrivener, Luna. I ain't in the mood for company right now." Scrivener reached up and touched her shoulder, and this time Pinkamena didn't shrug it off, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards silently before Luna asked gently: "We are staying in town tonight at the library anyway, so would thou like me to go and burn down City Hall for thee? 'Twould be no trouble." "Real sweet of you to offer, Nightmare Moon, but I'll do it myself when I feel better." the half-demon grumbled, and Scrivener and Luna both smiled a little before they simply nodded. Pinkie Pie traded a firm hug with Luna, and then the winged unicorns and the charcoal earth pony turned to make their way out. Pinkamena sat for a little while, looking at the pictures that the sheriff had left moodily: shots of a pony that did look strangely like Pinkie Pie with her face buried in a tray of food. For a few moments, the half-demon studied this, then she sighed quietly and tossed it aside, muttering: "Useless crap. Blurry, can't make out the emblem, can't see her face. Probably not even a mare..." She shook her head, then sighed and leaned out of her seat, looking over towards the counter: Pinkie Pie was calmly going through inventory, and the half-demon said tiredly: "Sissy, you don't have to do that. We... we aren't going to be allowed to sell this garbage for a while." Pinkie Pie only smiled a little over her shoulder, however, saying quietly: "Well, we can at least give it away, right? That'd be okay, yeah?" For a moment, the half-demon frowned a little... then she finally shook her head and sighed, saying moodily: "Yeah, fine. Fine. I guess we can do that. Tomorrow we can head down to City Hall, too, get the forms... they're probably going to want to inspect the place too, though. And they'll drag their heels because they want to lock me up." "Come on, Lemon Drop, it's gonna be okay." Pinkie Pie smiled, walking around the counter and quietly striding towards her twin as Pinkamena grumbled, then sighed when her sister hugged her, not returning the embrace but not pulling away either as Pinkie Pie murmured: "We got lots of stuff set aside, we got lots of bits, we got good friends. We're not going to lose our home or the shop, we just... need to push through this. And we can, 'cause we're sisters, right? We take care of each other. We do everything together." "Yeah. Yeah, that's my job, keeping your stupid flank safe." Pinkamena sighed, reaching up and ruffling Pinkie Pie's mane, and some of the bounce visibly returned to the brighter twin as she smiled warmly, making Pinkamena grimace before she pushed her off. "Come on. Getting late, let's clean up the last of the crap from those kids, then pack up and head to bed. I'm tired." Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded, and the Twins worked in silence and synchronicity as they quickly cleaned up the shop, taking care of the little mess than remained and polishing the tables and countertop. Pinkamena was surprised by how difficult it was to think of losing their business and this place, of not having foals around, buying up treats and staring at her corner of the shop, filled with baked goods shaped like coffins and scary things and body parts... Pinkie Pie seemed to already be moving forwards, though, optimistic, channeling her seemingly-infinite energy into positive thoughts and working to finish off cleaning. The half-demon envied that... even now, all she could think of was how everything always seemed to go wrong, one way or the other, and how they put up with so much only to have it all thrown back in their faces, just because... she was different. She was the half-demon, she had to be to blame... she wasn't wanted. She shook her head moodily, then headed into the kitchen: she liked cleaning up because it kept her hooves busy, gave her a little quiet time. And she needed that right now, to just cool herself down and stop herself from doing anything too stupid: unlike Luna, after all, she didn't have a hidden retreat in the forest out of everypony's reach. The Pink Twins worked quickly, and eventually, headed upstairs. Without needing to be asked, Pinkamena walked with Pinkie to her bed and tucked her in like she was still a foal amongst her stuffed animals, beneath her heavy fleece blankets. Bright, happy sister smiled up at her half-demon twin in the darkness, as Pinkamena sat quietly on a stool in the rays of moonlight shining in through the large window in the middle of the room. Her eyes almost glowed, and her shape seemed strange in the deep shadows, like there was something more than a pony there... but to Pinkie Pie, it was reassuring, no longer scary as it had once been. Pinkamena was her big twin sister: they loved each other, and took care of each other, and even if she was scary at times... Pinkamena had promised to protect her. Pinkie-promised. Pinkamena watched her sibling until Pinkie Pie settled into sleep, and then she allowed herself a small smile before shaking her head and sighing as she looked moodily over her shoulder at her own bed. They had all this room... and yet Pinkie Pie all-but-demanded they sleep in the same bedroom. At least their beds were separate, at opposite walls, but it gave their bedroom a distinct duality: one side covered in stuffed animals and party supplies and the atrocious party cannon, the other with shelves filled with books and models and puzzles, knives and weapons glinting on the wall, and the simple low bed with a single plain sheet and a single pillow. For now, the half-demon turned and headed out of the room, leaving the door ajar so a bit of light could filter in as she headed moodily down the hall to her office. It was a jumble of shelves and filing cabinets, dominated by a pockmarked, massive desk-table at the back that had several large models ornamenting it. She did all her work here, and put together a lot of her puzzles and models in here, too. It was her quiet place, her little sanctuary. Tonight, though, she only sat at the desk, playing a little with a model of a warship as she sat moodily back, letting herself think until she finally sighed and looked at the clock on the wall above the curtained windows, muttering: "Whatever. Deal with everything else tomorrow." With that, Pinkamena put the model gently back down on the table, then slipped out of her seat and mumbled: "Everything should just come with goddamn instructions. Make life a whole lot easier. Or at least all the right pieces in all the right places so ponies don't have to be broken apart so often to fix them up..." Category:Transcript Category:Story